Goku Jr.
|Race = Saiyan/Earthling hybrid |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 880 |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Bardock (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Gine (great-great-great-great-great-grandmother) Ox-King (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (great-great-great-great-great-grandmother) Goku (great-great-great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi (great-great-great-great-grandmother) Mr. Satan (great-great-great-great-grandfather) Miguel (great-great-great-great-grandmother) Raditz (great-great-great-great-granduncle) Gohan (great-great-great-grandfather) Videl (great-great-great-grandmother) Goten (great-great-great-granduncle) Pan (great-great-grandmother) Vegeta Jr. (rival) }} is a descendant of Pan and Goku who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, as well as the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal T-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. Personality Goku Jr. is a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights, much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his ancestor Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. However, after his journey and meeting Goku, he starts being brave and slowly starts acting like his great-great-great-great-grandfather when it comes to fighting. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, with Pan and Bulma Leigh watching. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are able to achieve Super Saiyan. Film appearances ''A Hero's Legacy'' Details about Goku Jr. are further elaborated on in the TV special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (an example being when he refused to fight the bully Puck who stole Goku Jr.'s pen), much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his ancestor Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. During his great journey, he meets up with Puck once again, and after a while, the two become friends. During their journey, Goku Jr. and Puck run into Mamba, Susha, Torga, and Lord Yao, demons who are located near Goku Jr. and Puck's location. After being misled by the demons to come stay the night, Goku Jr. takes some previous advice from Puck, which helped lead to their escape. After battling the demons for a while, when Lord Yao starts to attack a bear cub, Goku Jr. becomes angry, taps into his inner power and becomes a Super Saiyan. After the transformation, Goku Jr. easily defeats Lord Yao. After this, Goku Jr. finds the Dragon Ball, but nothing happens. He gets angry and is upset. His ancestor Goku appears in front of him and explains how to use the Dragon Balls, that all seven are needed to get your wish. Then, a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears. When Goku Jr. turns back to thank him, Goku disappears. When Goku disappears, he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused Pan and Puck to be alive and safe, not the Dragon Balls. After that, Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the Four-Star Dragon Ball as a memory of him, and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future. Power ;Anime Goku Jr. is not as strong as Goku was at his age because Goku Jr. lacked the incentive to train. Goku Jr. later achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation when facing off against Lord Yao, increasing his power level tremendously. He is also strong enough to combat his rival, Vegeta Jr., who also achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. *'Kiai' – In the television special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. *'Brave Smash' - In the television special "Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy", Goku Jr. uses this attack to defeat Lord Yao. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it appears as his super attack as a Super Saiyan. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his bear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Goku Jr. makes his video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa *English: **FUNimation dub: Stephanie Nadolny **Blue Water dub: Zoe Slusar *Hebrew dub: Etan Greenberg *Italian dub: Patrizia Scianca *Latin American dub: Laura Torres *Brazilian dub: Úrsula Bezerra Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) ;A Hero's Legacy *Goku Jr. and Puck vs. Mamba *Goku Jr. vs. Susha *Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Lord Yao Trivia *While the Funimation refers to Pan as Goku Jr.'s grandmother, the original Japanese say Pan is his great-great grandmother. Since Pan would have been at least 100 when he was born, this would make more sense considering the huge age gap between the two. *Although Goku Jr. is not given a true heritage percentage, it was stated in the Daizenshuu (published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance) that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage could not achieve the Super Saiyan form due to their heritage being too diluted **However this conflicts with both Goku Jr.'s ability to use the form and the human descendants of Goku and Vegeta being capable of the transformation in Age 1000 in Dragon Ball Online (which occurs in a different timeline) who's Saiyan blood would be even more diluted than Goku Jr.'s. **Goku Jr. and his rival Vegeta Jr.'s ability to use the form serves as evidence against arguments that Pan's Saiyan blood was too diluted for her to transform, as Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.'s Saiyan blood would be more diluted than Pan's who is only 1/4 Saiyan, yet both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. can utilize the transformation indicating that Pan would be able to do so as well given the proper motivation and/or training (as Caulifla demonstrated that Saiyans can achieve the transformation through training and instruction without emotional upheaval if they are sufficiently powerful). ***The main reason why Pan never transformed in GT was because Toriyama never could quite figure out how to draw female Super Saiyans and presumably Toei Animation likewise avoided introducing any Super Saiyan forms for Pan or Bulla so as to avoid creating a design that might contradict Toriyama's vision should he ever come up with a design for female Super Saiyans, though since Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. resembled their male ancestors they were given Super Saiyan forms as Goku Jr.'s resembles Goku's and Goten's Super Saiyan forms while Vegeta Jr.'s is modelled after Vegeta's as the traits of male Super Saiyans had already been well established by that point. Ultimately female Super Saiyans would be introduced in Dragon Ball Online as well as other video games which eventually lead to the introduction of Caulifla and Kale in Dragon Ball Super as female Super Saiyans had been established in other media by that point. However it remains to be seen if Pan or Bulla will achieve their own Super Saiyan forms like their relatives Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. in the future either in the manga, anime, or other media. *Goku Jr. wears a red headband. This may be a reference to his ancestor Bardock, who similarly wears one around his head. Also, the character Son Wukong from the Journey to the West fables, whom his ancestor Goku was based on, has a restrictive headband that ironically mirrors the one Broly has on in his first appearance. It is also worth noting that in one of the chapter covers for Gohan's training sessions, he is depicted with a headband and at times the same outfit as the one Son Wukong wore. He also wears a headband when he enters the battle with Nappa and Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga. *Both Goku Jr. and his ancestor Goku have beaten a Demon King at some point in their lives; Lord Yao and King Piccolo, respectively. Gallery See also *Goku Jr. (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Son Goku Jr. ru:Сон Гоку Младший pt-br:Goku Jr. ca:Goku Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBGT Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters